The Girl Who Lost Her Mind
by the real narnia
Summary: Sequel to The Girl Who Knew Too Much. SUPERWHOAVENGEPOTTERLOCK crossover. Just when everything is calming down, a someone shows up at the Restaurant, looking for something that is lost. Everyone is thrown into a world of chaos and mystery, as the Restaurant is locked down, and no one can get out. And it seems that something is lurking in the shadows...
1. Part One: The Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these fandoms.**

**This is the sequel to the fanfic The Girl Who Knew Too Much**

**Please comment! Enjoy! And don't forget to check out my tumblr: the-real-narnia**

* * *

Part One: The Visitor


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I woke up screaming.

It not like it was anything different. I had woken up screaming ever since the end of the war. The only time I didn't scream was my honeymoon. We don't know _what_ exactly is causing it. It could be anything from five years in a war, to dying, to becoming an Asgardian, to killing my sister. It's kind of hard to tell, as I don't remember _why_ I wake up screaming.

After it didn't stop, Harry cast a spell on the walls to make it soundproof. I've tried everything from magic potions to Cas putting me under, but every time I fall asleep, I always wake up screaming.

"Rissa," Loki said, embracing me. "It's okay. You're here. You're here. It's okay. You're with me now. You're safe."

Slowly, my breathing slowed, and I relaxed into his arms.

"It's okay," he said.

I sighed and got up. "Sure," I said. "I'm going to go hang out in the restaurant."

"Come back to bed," Loki said. "It's two in the morning."

"You know that I can't sleep after I wake up," I said, leaving the room.

I went downstairs, into the restaurant. It was open twenty four hours, so we even had some people coming in this early in the morning. But today it seemed relatively empty.

I walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools, putting my head in my hands.

"You okay?" Merlin asked. Arthur became our bartender and Merlin was our bus boy. Sometimes, late at night, I would find them making out behind the bar. Since Merlin had finished cleaning up, he just stayed behind the bar. "Another rough night?"

"You said it," I said, sighing, running a hand through my hair. "Where's Arthur?"

"He said he was going to the bathroom, but that was a couple of hours ago. I figure that he must have passed out somewhere, so I'm just letting him get his rest," Merlin said, cleaning one of the glasses.

"That's sweet," I said quietly.

"You look like you could get some rest too," he said quietly.

"I know," I said. "But the amount that I'm getting doesn't seem to be enough." I sighed. "If only I could remember what my dreams are about."

"Are they always the same thing?" Merlin asked.

"Well, they were, but the more and more that I dream, the worse it gets. I think that something new is happening."

"Something new?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, do you think that…" I hesitated. "That I might have…powers or something, now that I'm Asgardian?"

"I think it's a very large possibility, yes," Merlin said. "In fact, I believe that I sense it inside of you. Do these new dreams have anything to do with that?"

I bit my lip. "Do you think that I…could see the future?"

"Why?" Merlin asked. "Do you think that you saw it?"

"Maybe?" I said. "Sort of. It was more…like a prophecy. The only thing that I remembered from my dream. I thought that I should check with it out with you before I talk about it with anyone else."

"What did it say?" Merlin asked.

"_In the realm of all, one shall appear,_

_Someone who they all will fear._

_Chaos will come in her wake,_

_And people with her she shall take._

_House of love to house of hate,_

_One by one, they all will break._

_One by one, they meet their fate._

_One by one, they are too late."_

"What do you think it means?" Merlin asked, looking much more concerned now.

"I don't know," I said. "But I feel that it won't be long before we find out."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Checkmate," Sherlock said, leaning back in his chair and relaxing. "That's the fifth time in a row," he murmured, putting his hands together in front of his lips. "You must be having an off day."

"I let you win," Moriarty said.

"That's what you said the last five rounds," Sherlock replied.

"Well, you're cheating," Moriarty said.

"That's what you said the last _four_ rounds," Sherlock replied.

Moriarty rubbed his hands down his face. "I'm just so bored!" He groaned. "Let's have fun. Let's go out. I'll even help you solve a case, anything!"

"You know you're not allowed to leave," Sherlock said. "It's either here or the prison."

"Says who?" Moriarty asked.

"Says me," I said, coming up to the table with food. I set it down on the table. "You behave yourself, mister. You're lucky you're even allowed in here, after that shenanigans you pulled with the War."

"Ugh," Moriarty said, rolling his eyes. But other than that sound, he said nothing.

"And you," I said, turning to Sherlock. "I know that you don't eat much, but this is my restaurant, and when you're here, you'll eat." I pointed to the brownies. "Chocolate. Sugar and Caffeine. If anything, it should help you."

"Why would it do that?" Sherlock asked.

"You used to be on drugs," I said. "Sugar and caffeine can simulate the high like effect, while the worst crash you can get is actually getting some sleep at the end of the day. So stop complaining and eat your brownies."

"Fine," he grumbled, slowly picking up a brownie. "You might want to set up the table, though. Everyone should be here in a couple of minutes."

I glanced at the clock. "Oh, you're right," I said, leaving. It was a Friday night. Every Shadow Sacrificer comes on Fridays, so we can catch up with each other.

"Emma, can you help set the table?" I asked as she passed me by. She, along with the rest of my foster family, helped out in the restaurant.

"Sure," she said, smiling. She ran into the kitchen to help.

* * *

One by one, the Shadow Sacrificers walked through the doors and took their places at the table. Once everyone had arrived, my whole foster family sat down as well.

I sat next to Loki, with the Doctor (Twelve) on my other side. Eleven sat next to him. Most of the Doctors didn't sit with the Shadow Sacrificers, as it was after their time. I looked around the table at my family and friends. At my little sister Jamie, who sat next to Sherlock and held his hand. Sherlock was teaching her to be his apprentice. At Dean, Sam, and Cas. At Emma, Jacob, and Toby, my other foster siblings. At the Avengers, happy to finally kick back and relax. Tony was already drinking a beer. At Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

I loved Friday nights the best.

So we sat down at six, and we laughed, and talked, for hours.

At around ten, Loki stood up and ran to the stage. He tapped the microphone.

"Uhh, excuse me?" he said, inspecting the microphone. "Excuse me? Yes, hello. I would like to make an announcement. My lovely wife, Rissa, has turned twenty-three today. Happy Birthday, Rissa. I…I love you."

Thor leaned over Loki's empty seat to whisper to me. "I don't think I have ever seen him make such a public display of his affections. I don't think I've ever seen him quiet so nervous, either," he said, chuckling.

"Whoo! Happy Birthday, Rissa!" A lot of people shouted. Fridays were always one of our busiest nights.

Merlin came out of the kitchen carrying a giant cake with him. Well, when I say carrying…I mean floating. It was a gigantic cake. If everyone in the restaurant was supposed to have a piece, it had to be bigger than usual. Too big for one man to carry.

"Sing!" the Doctors shouted. A chorus of timelords started singing, "Happy Birthday."

As Merlin brought the cake to the table and everyone sang. The candles on the cake began lighting themselves, probably by Merlin. He put it down on the table and gave me a hug. "Make a wish," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, and made a wish. And I blew out the candles.

* * *

As I blew out the candles, there was a loud gush of wind outside the restaurant, and the power in the restaurant went out.

There were cries of dismay, until Merlin commanded in a very calming voice, "Calm down," while lighting a giant orb in the air. It glowed and allowed light to be shed around the restaurant, but it threw it under an eerie glow.

"Help!" Shouting came from the front door, and someone was banging on it. "Somebody help me, please!"

"That's odd," I said quietly. "Those doors should be open to anyone, unless we ban them."

"Please!" there was more banging on the door. "Help! Is anyone there!"

"This place is magic," Merlin said quietly beside me. "It doesn't want her to come in."

"What?" Loki asked. "Are you suggesting that the restaurant is stopping the woman from entering?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," Merlin said, looking at me. "Do you remember what it was you said earlier?"

"Yes," I said quietly. Could this be the one we all fear, mentioned in the prophecy?

"Don't let her in," Merlin said.

"Why?" Loki asked. "She can do no harm. Especially with us. Not when there are so many powerful people in here, willing to fight."

"It doesn't matter," Merlin said, his eyes growing wide. "She's coming in!"

The doors burst open, and a woman came stumbling in. She was covering her face with a hood to keep against the wind.

The doors slammed shut behind her.

"Thank you," she said, pulling off her hood, revealing long locks of dark, black hair. "Thank you for saving me," she said, right as she fainted.

Everyone was quiet. We all stared at her unconscious body.

You could hear my whisper across the entire restaurant. "Isabelle?"

* * *

**Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long. Had a dry spell for a while. But I'm back!**

**Sweet dreams, everybody. :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The restaurant was silent. Everyone stared at Isabelle's body.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me everyone. Unless you are a Shadow Sacrificer, please leave. If you cannot leave because you live here, please go upstairs and go to bed. But for now, the Restaurant is closed."

Slowly, people began to get ready and leave. There was some awed whispers and mutters between the customs. After all, they had just seen Isabelle, and I had just closed the Restaurant. That doesn't happen.

Finally, everyone had left.

"Oi, not you two," I said, as Merlin and Arthur were about to go upstairs. "I need your help."

I turned the rest of my foster family. "And I need you guys to go upstairs."

"What?" Emma asked. "That's Isabelle! She's been _dead_ for over a year, and then she stumbles in and you expect us to just _go upstairs?_"

"Listen Emma, I need your help with this, and that includes you going upstairs. Please," I said.

"You're keeping a secret," Jamie accused me. Wow, she was a smart seven year old. Dammit Sherlock.

"I need you guys to go upstairs," I said desperately. "Please."

"Okay," Jacob said, pulling Emma's hand up to the stairs. The other kids followed.

* * *

As everyone discussed what we were going to do, Merlin turned a table into a bed and moved Isabelle onto it. (With magic.)

"What are we even supposed to do with her?" Tony asked.

"For now, we need to keep her in check," Sam said. "Lock her up. We all know how dangerous she is."

As they discussed, Loki leaned close to me and muttered, "Why did you make them leave?"

He was obviously talking about my foster siblings. I sighed. "Because they don't know?"

"What?" Loki asked.

"They think that she died in a car crash. That's it. They don't know that she came back to life, and basically tried to destroy the world," I said. "I couldn't do that to them. I couldn't ruin her memory."

Her body wasn't seventeen anymore. She had aged, like me. She would be twenty four years old now.

Loki wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Are you sure that _you_ couldn't deal with her memory, not them?"

I didn't say anything. Loki was too smart sometimes.

Merlin walked over and joined us. "Do you think this has anything to do with…you know?"

"Yes," I said. "I think this is definitely the first two lines."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked.

"I had some sort of…prophecy a couple of days ago," I said. "I wasn't sure, and I wanted to check with Merlin first."

"If you had a prophecy, then things are even worse than I thought," Loki said. "People don't get prophecies about small things. People get prophecies about things like Ragnorak."

"Ragnorak?" Merlin asked.

"The Norse Apocalypse," I said.

"What did it say?" Loki asked.

_"In the realm of all, one shall appear,_

_Someone who they all will fear._

_Chaos will come in her wake,_

_And people with her she shall take._

_House of love to house of hate,_

_One by one, they all will break._

_One by one, they meet their fate._

_One by one, they are too late."_

Loki thought it over. "I would definitely say that it's started. The first two lines fit what happened today."

"That's what I thought," I said. "The realm of all would be the Restaurant, wouldn't it? After all, anyone can show up here. And the one all shall fear would be Isabelle, wouldn't it?"

"It definitely fits," Merlin agreed. "And I would say it started."

While everyone was talking, no one was paying attention to Isabelle.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up.

Everyone jumped and moved away from her.

"What?" she asked, getting out of bed and moving towards us.

Everyone backed up more.

"Don't take one more step," Dean barked, pulling out a gun. Sam followed.

"Woah!" she shouted, putting up her hands. "I'm sorry…I, uh, I don't know what's going on here."

"What?" John asked.

"She's telling the truth," Sherlock said.

Sam and Dean lowered their weapons, but they didn't put them away.

"Of course she is," Moriarty said from the stairs.

Everyone turned to look at him. Standing next to him was Lucifer and the Master.

"I thought that I told you to go upstairs," I said.

"We are 'villains'," Lucifer said. "We don't need to listen."

"Oh, yes you do!" I said. "If you want to stay out of the pit."

He paled.

"But," I continued. "Right now I need your help, so I'll excuse it."

"Will you help me?" Isabelle asked, directing my attention back to her.

"With what?" I asked icily.

"With my memory," she said. "I don't know who I am."

* * *

**Goodnight guys. Sweet dreams. :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"I think you're overestimating her," Merlin said, coming up next to me.

Isabelle was sitting on the bed, looking confused, while everyone else around her argued about what to do with her. I was leaning against the bar, just watching.

"You weren't there," I said quietly.

"True," Merlin said, leaning up over the counter. "But I still think you're over estimating her. Is she psychopathic? Yes. But she had no powers, equipment, or weapons. She doesn't even have knowledge. At this point, there's nothing she could use to her advantage. In fact, she's not even thinking about that, because she's not in her old state of mind. Right now, she's just happy that she's in a nice soft bed, in a warm place, surrounded by other people.

"We can't tell her," I said. "Anything. Not even her name."

"I think that's too late," Merlin said. "She might not have her memory, but she remembers everything that just recently happened to her. And I'm pretty sure you called her 'Isabelle' once or twice."

"Even the slightest thing could reawaken the monster," I said.

"Then we need to be careful," Merlin said. He sighed. "We should take inventory. We don't want to lose anyone. If this is the beginning of your prophecy, shit's going to hit the fan soon."

"Well, there's me," I said. A paper appeared out of nowhere, a pen along with it. My name was quickly scribbled onto the paper with a floating pen. "There's Loki," I continued. His name was written under mine. "There's you and Arthur. There's Sherlock and John. Harry, Ron, Hermione. Tony, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Steve. There's Sam, Dean, and Cas. There's the Doctor. All twelve of him. Plus the War Doctor. There's Toby, Jamie, Jacob, and Emma. There's Moriarty, Lucifer, and the Master."

"All right," Merlin said. "Anymore?"

I hesitated. "Yes. There are a couple of other permanent residents upstairs. I want to say that Meg and Gabriel are here for sure. I want to say that Bobby is here, too. I think that they're the only ones staying the night. Most of the other residents moved out."

"All right," Merlin said. "So in total, forty five. Plus Isabelle."

I sighed. "Great. Now we have forty five people we need to take care of, plus an evil woman back from the dead who had previously tried to conquer the world. This should be a breeze."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucifer, Moriarty, and the Master sneaking towards Isabelle.

"Hey," I said, smacking them with my waitress notepad. "I'm letting you stay downstairs, but I want you away from here."

"Okay," Lucifer put his hands up. "We're walking away."

And as he took a step backwards, the lights went out.

And the screams began to start.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. However, school ended today, so I should be updating more often. I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Hannah. Happy Birthday Hannah! You're finally fourteen.**

**Have sweet dreams, everybody. :)**


	6. Part Three

Part Three: The Game


	7. Warning: Viewer Discretion is Advised

**Warning: Viewer Discretion is Advised**

Percy Jackson walked through the doors of his cabin, only to step in to the Restaurant.

Oh. He didn't know it was open. It's been over a week since he'd been there last.

But it didn't look right. The lights flickered, and there was a bad feeling in the air. Several of the tables were overturned.

And in front of him, the blackboard that usually said what the meal of the day was read a warning:

_DO NOT ENTER_

_Once you do, you cannot leave. The restaurant is no longer in our control._

_Someone is playing a harsh game with us, and don't get sucked up in it._

_Once those doors close behind you, you're a part of the game as well._

_Good luck._

_ - Loki__  
_

It made Percy wonder where Rissa was. What was really going on. Should he stay, and help his friends, or should he stay out of it? Just as he was going to leave, he heard a scream echo from somewhere deep within the house. That made up his mind.

He ran inside. And he entered the game.


	8. Part Two: The Players

Part Two: The Players


	9. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

When the lights came back on, they were blinding.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked, shielding my eyes.

"I'm good," Tony said, getting up. "Who else?"

"Me too," Steve said. All of the other Avengers nodded.

"We're good," Sam said, looking around.

"Us too," John said, exchanging looks with Sherlock.

"It seems that everyone is okay," the Doctor said, his screwdriver out.

Harry nodded, and Merlin seemed to be scanning something with his mind.

"Everyone else is alright," the Doctor continued. "Everyone else is still upstairs." He paused before continuing. "But we're not alone."

"What do you mean?" came a high voice behind us.

We all turned to check on Isabelle. She started to hyperventilate. "What's going on?" she screeched. "Where am I? What just happened-"

She was hit with a cloud of smoke from Loki, and she collapsed into unconsciousness.

We turned to look at him.

He shrugged. "What?"

I rolled my eyes, turning back to the Doctor. "What do you mean, 'we're not alone'?" I asked.

"Those screams," he said, scanning and checking his screwdriver. "They weren't from us. Any of us. It was something else. Something that was released into the Restaurant."

"Someone is toying with us," Lucifer said. I had almost forgotten that he, along with Moriarty and the Master, was there.

"He's right," Moriarty said. "Isabelle stumbling in, all of us cornered in this restaurant. Someone is playing a game, and we're the players. And this restaurant…this is the game board."

"So we need to leave," Steve said.

"It won't be that easy," Sherlock said. "If someone is doing this, then we probably won't let us leave."

My eyes widened. "Everyone, Asgard, now. If we can pass through, I'll evacuate the upstairs tenants."

We ran out of the room and through the kitchen. On the other side, next to the living room, there's a door that looks like a closet.

It's actually a portal to Asgard.

"Okay," I said, "Let's-"

"Wait." Loki held up a hand. "It could be a trap."

He leaned in close to the door. I saw his eyes widen. "I hear something," he said. "Something…impossibly old."

He leaned further in. As he nearly passed through the door, there was a bright flash and he was flying, through the air until he crashed into the opposite wall.

"Loki!" I said, running over to him and pulling him up. "Are you alright?"

He got up, leaning on my, wincing. He held his hand to his side, and his face was whiter than usual. "Don't try that." He said, panting. "The only reason I'm still alive is because I'm a Jotunn. I wouldn't recommend anyone else trying, though Rissa and Thor would probably survive the backlash."

"Should we try another exit?" Harry asked.

"I could," Thor suggested.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded. He walked through the front door and attempted to walk out.

We all waited for the powerful flash, for Thor to go flying backwards.

Nothing happened. He wasn't allowed to leave, but it was just like he was walking into a wall. He pushed into the air, and you could see something that almost resembled a field stretch and pull.

It was as if we were in a dollhouse, and someone had saran wrapped the house shut.

"Why do you think the Asgardian exit was so much more powerful?" I asked Loki.

"Probably because it leads to Asgard," he said. He was still holding his side, though he looked better. He had sat on one of the stools next to me at the bar, though he winced when he shifted position.

"It took more powerful magic to build up the portal, and to keep it's travelers in one piece, so it needs stronger magic to keep it shut."

I looked away from Loki and looked back towards the door, where Tony was now blasting beams from his suit through the doors, trying to break the barrier. Steve and Thor were pushing against the barrier, trying to find a weak spot after Tony's beams hitting it.

After nothing happened, everyone tried to attack it. Someone had propped the doors open, and people were giving it their all trying to destroy it. John, Sam, and Dean were shooting guns, Castiel was using his angelic power. The Doctor used his screwdriver, trying to find a way to disable it. Clint shot arrows that passed through the barrier harmlessly to the other side, but caused no damage to the barrier itself. Harry shot spells at it, Merlin concentrated his magic on it. But even with everyone working together to destroy the thing, it stayed in place, steady and as strong as ever. In fact, it seemed that all of our attempts to destroy had made it stronger.

"So we're trapped here," I said, watching our failed attempts.

Our home had become our hell.

Our home had become our prison.

* * *

**OMG, guys, I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been...in a not so very good place right now, so if I don't update in three or four days, PLEASE yell at me, because I need it, and I would like to work on this fanfic very much. Sweet dreams. :)**


	10. Part Three: The Game

Part Three: The Game


	11. Level One

Level One


	12. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"So now what?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

I raised my voice, "_Well-_" everyone stopped banging on the door and turned to me. "What now? Whoever is running the show has us all nice and trapped. So now what? When does the game begin? What are the rules? How do you win it? What's the goal?"

"For all you know, it could be like the Hunger Games," the Doctor said. "What's the rush?"

"From what I know of, and I'm sure that Sherlock, and even Moriarty will back me up on this, is that criminals, especially the psychopathic kind, will always slip up sooner or later. Criminals want credit for their masterpiece, for the havoc they wreak. I have a feeling that when we reach the end of this game, we'll meet who's in charge. Someone this cocky, and this insane will probably want to do some type of dramatic battle at the end of the game. The faster we begin, the faster we fix this."

"Rissa's right," Sherlock said. "Someone this genius, this-"

"Sherlock," John warned, poking him in the ribs.

Sherlock nodded. "Right, as I was saying, someone this dangerous will likely want to take credit for this, especially if it's someone we know. People love to shock others."

"Are you suggesting that it's someone we know?" the Doctor asked.

"It makes sense," Sam said. "With so many people slipping in and out of the Restaurant, someone could easily put wards around it, and activate them at the right time."

"Do you think that she's a part of the game?" I asked, nodding over to Isabelle. We all turned to look at her.

"Probably," Loki said, snorting. "For now, how about we keep her unconscious." "

I definitely think she's real, as in _alive_ again, but yeah, she was definetly thrown into the game to be an obstacle for us," Sherlock said.

That exact moment, Isabelle stood up. Her eyes were open, but they were purely white, with no irises. "Welcome to Level One," she said. Her voice echoed, and she was almost floating off the ground.

"They're speaking through her," Cas said quietly.

"Each floor of this house is a different level," she said. "You must reach the next floor and accomplish the level's mission to enter the next level. All player must pass or you will not be able to begin the next level. You will encounter a series of obstacles on each level. Your first obstacle is this."

Then Isabelle fainted back onto the bed.

"I don't understand. What's the obstacle?" Steve asked, as we watched Isabelle's body.

Isabelle woke up, shouting. "Where am I? What happened?" She glanced around crazily, and her eyes met mine. "You!" she gasped. "You killed me!"

And she ran towards me.


End file.
